


Follow Me Around Making Me Feel Happy

by Shay_Riddle_xxx



Series: Valduggery Fest [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Harmless punishment, Puppy fear, Talking before you think, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Riddle_xxx/pseuds/Shay_Riddle_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Presents and speaking before you think - what's the worst that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Around Making Me Feel Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own no one you recognise from the series everyone else is mine. Oh and Skulduggery is human because of tablets he takes with breakfast on Monday mornings at 9 to ensure continuous humanness okay? He looks about 30 - 31insh and Valkyrie looks bout 25 - 26ish.
> 
> Also for this one it would help if you had read An Eterinity of Bedtimes but you don't have to.

"Ahhhhh!" Valkyrie Pleasant sighed and shook her head. She got up from the sofa and headed up towards her daughter Marie's room when there was a big bang from Marie's room and Valkyrie panicked. She brought the shadows around her and teleported into Marie's room and nearly fell over laughing at the scene before her. Skulduggery Pleasant, the same man who had seen the war, spent a year with the Faceless Ones, fought vampires and some of the world's most dangerous villains and not flinched, was standing on his daughters getting ready to throw a lamp at a tiny black Labrador retriever pup which was staring up at him from the floor with a red bow around it's neck. It jumped and started running around Valkyrie barking happily when she appeared, wanting to play.

"Oh-oh-oh m-m-my Gods Skulduggery! You are s-s-scared of Molly of all things." Was all Valkyrie managed to say before collapsing to the ground in a fit of laughter and Molly climbed on top of her licking her face happily and Valkyrie stopped laughing and starting cuddling and cooing over the pup who yapped in a pleasant way. Skulduggery glared at his wife and she looked up.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know damn well what." His said angrily.

"Molly is a present from us to Marie for her 9th Birthday today." Valkyrie said happily and Skulduggery almost gave in at the look of happiness on his wife's face. Almost.

"I don't want it in the house." He said promptly.

"Why not?" His wife whined curiously.

"Well you see in case you forgot I used to be bones darling." He said in defeat waiting for her perceptive mind to work it out.

"Of course I rem- Oh and dogs eat bones that’s why you don't like dogs." She said on a thoughtful voice and she looked at Skulduggery who looked surprised.

"Me? Oh no I love dogs it is just this dog that scares me." He said giving the pup in Valkyrie's arms a glare.

"Why this dog?" She asked.

"Because you bought it." He said in an absent minded voice.

"WHAT!" Valkyrie screeched enraged and Skulduggery raised his hands in defence.

"Hey hey. Hear me out before you kill me again." He said and she nodded.

"I seem to remember this annoying little 12 year old who used to follow my arou-" He got a face full of pillow courtesy of Valkyrie, "Let me finish. Who followed my around saying "So help me Skulduggery I will buy the biggest dog you have ever seen and make it bury you." He said and got off the bed and went over to his blushing wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"And my darling wife I seem to remember telling the same annoying 12 year old not long after her helping me defeat Serpine that she was my puppy who would make me happy," He said smiling at his not so little and no longer 12 year old other half, who was glaring and smiling at him.

"So what has that to do with Molly?" She asked and Skulduggery walked to the door and opened it.

"Because she will follow me around and you can't be the wittle puppy no more." He said laughing and ran out the door while his wife stood there for a moment caught between shouting and laughing. She picked the former. Every one within a 100 metre radius of the house heard her shout.

"SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. AGAIN!" Tanith and Ghastly heard this and chuckled.

"I guess he told how he still sees her as the little puppy that follows him around and makes him feel good." Ghastly said.

"He really is an idiot isn't he? And also she doesn't exactly follow him around anymore for three reasons 1 She is 64 not 12. 2 They are married so they are equals and 3 She is also Head Detective at the Sanctuary as they share the title." Tanith said sighing and shaking her head. And they both left.

Next Monday

Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Pleasant walked into the Sanctuary and people stared. Finbar one of the Sanctuary's newest Sensitives walked up to them

"Skul-man and V-girl! Good to see you Sharon sends her best. Ah Skul-man? Why are you a skeleton again?" He said confused and Valkyrie started laughing while Skulduggery hung his head and they dragged Finbar into their soundproof office and told him what had happened the previous Tuesday.

"... So I told him he couldn't have sex this week but he kept trying to seduce me. Now Skulduggery tell Finbar what I did." She said to her husband sweetly. He nodded and said sadly.

"She hid my human tablets so I really can't have sex. And Finbar you are to tell no one. If they ask say I am human because of a case we are working meant I forgot to take it. Okay?" Finbar looked at Detective Pleasant - Cain and she nodded.

"No problemo Skul-man! The boss says it is okay so it is, see ya." And thee moment he left the room he laughed. 

Meanwhile inside the room.

"So will you ever say that again?" Detective Pleasant - Cain asked her husband.

"No dear." He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh poor Skulduggery lol. What did you think? Please R + R.  
> Love from my looneybin,  
> SShay Riddle XxXxX


End file.
